


The other one, the redhead

by VenerediRimmel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspezione di Mickey nel primo episodio della quarta stagione (la scena in bagno).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other one, the redhead

**In the deep**

  
**4x01 – the other one, the redhead**  
Quando uno specchio e una foto non bastano  
  
  
  
Si guarda allo specchio e lo cerca anche ora.  
Non c'è, né nel suo sguardo, né nei suoi ricordi.   
Non c'è da nessuna parte. Scomparso.  
Ed è strano, perché quell'ultima notte trascorsa insieme, a casa sua, prima della fine di tutto, lo ha fissato per tutto il tempo che ne ha sentito il bisogno mentre l'altro dormiva, pensando: "Mi basterà per tutte le volte che non avrò la tua bocca calda a disposizione, Gallagher"  
Poi si è dato del finocchio e si è messo a dormire, girandosi di spalle, col desiderio, insidioso ma soppresso, di abbracciarlo e sentirlo vicino a sé per le restanti ore buie della notte. E “finocchio” si è ripetuto, incrociando le braccia al petto e forzandosi di dormire.  
  
Ma ha mentito a se stesso, perché ora che lo cerca, non c'è. Non lo trova riflesso nei suoi occhi, spesso opachi per le lacrime che bruciano e che sfiorano appena la pelle, al di sotto dell'occhio, sparendo celere grazie all'intervento di una sua mano che strofina, quasi a graffiarsi, per cancellare la verità.  
La realtà.  
Non è più niente, senza il suo Gallagher.  
  
Si guarda ancora: "Lo faccio? Mi faccio ancora più male?" pensa, osservandosi.  
  
Perché il dolore chiama altro dolore e lui è una Drama Queen, lo è sempre stato.  
  
Perciò lo fa. Si avvicina al cesso, si china, afferra una rivista – quella – e le fotografie mentali che non sono bastate si riempiono di un'immagine reale. Che tocca, che guarda, mordendosi il labbro e odiandosi.   
Perché si odia da quando deve accontentarsi di quella fotografia. Si odia da sempre, benché Ian lo abbia depistato un po', in tutta quell'emozione spontanea che gli regalava.  
  
Ian.  
  
Col suo sorriso appena abbozzato, in quell'immagine, e i suoi capelli rossi, seminascosti da un cappello di lana; gli occhi grandi, caldi, quelli di un uomo che ha chiesto solo amore e che ha ricevuto la tempesta di un caos, la sua vita.  
Il dito medio alzato, una sfrontatezza che non gli appartiene ma che la famiglia e il quartiere gli hanno imposto.  
  
Ian.   
Bello. Lontano. Irraggiungibile. Non più suo. Mai stato suo.  
  
Silenzio, in lontananza le grida di Mandy, attutite dal muro, mentre si dà da fare.   
Le evita e lo guarda ancora, Ian, come se fosse lì, presente, e non chissà dove, lontano da lui, da lì.   
Trattiene il fiato, mentre si avvicina al lavandino e torna a riflettersi nello specchio.  
Un secondo e si ferma, implacabile dentro per una tempesta di sensazioni che non si mitigano più, da quando è scoppiato tutto, da quando è solo e finge che vada tutto bene.  
Si tocca il naso, perché altre lacrime potrebbero venir fuori e lui è vigile, pronto a cacciarle via.  
Per una volta – pensa – non vorrebbe nemmeno essere fottuto da quell'uomo, perché gli basterebbero la sua voce, parlargli, a lungo come non hanno mai fatto, i suoi occhi, guardarlo, sinceri e curiosi, allegri e divertiti, smaliziati e ingordi, come lo erano sempre dopo aver scopato.  
Le sue mani, sì, le vorrebbe vedere e sentire addosso sulla sua pelle, non più rude, come pensava gli piacesse, ma dolcemente, nel modo in cui Ian ha sempre voluto fare e che lui gli ha, ogni volta, negato.  
E le sue labbra, sì, vorrebbe anche quelle, che lo baciassero ovunque, infine sulle sue, riempirlo di un'emozione che ha sempre schivato e per la quale, adesso, si farebbe avvolgere anche una sola fottuta volta – ancora.  
  
Ci ha provato a farlo con altri uomini. C'è un nuovo locale, in città, che offre stanze e appuntamenti al buio, senza luci.  
Ci è andato, per dimenticare quella sua fottuta ossessione, ma ha finito per gridarla e cercarla ancora di più.  
  
"Ia-" un gemito, mentre lo sconosciuto lo penetrava.  
  
"Ia-n" l'ennesimo ansimo, mentre ciò che otteneva era solo dolore, nient'altro che questo, nessuna traccia di piacere.  
  
A volte, in quelle stanze silenziose e oscure, lo sconosciuto è stato al gioco, altre no. E in quei casi è stato peggio che fingere.   
Perché la verità gli è corsa incontro, andandogli a sbattere proprio sul muso. È tornato leso, quindi, da una moglie alla quale è legato e che nemmeno conosce. È tornato a casa, così come non ha fatto Ian.  
  
"Dove sei?" pensa, mentre incastra la fotografia nel legno della cornice dello specchio.  
  
"Ho bisogno di te"   
  
E, abbassando le mani, guarda lui e se stesso. Di nuovo vicini, a quel modo, sempre distanti.  
Lo fissa, combattuto come ogni volta che compie quel gesto – ormai quasi tutte le sere – in quel bagno.  
  
"Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me..." la sua mente non ha più filtri, da quando si è abbandonato a quelle consapevolezze.   
Ha ceduto e non ricorda nemmeno quando lo ha fatto... Forse quando Ian gli ha detto addio, costretto dalle circostanze?   
Perché è quello che lo fa stare peggio, Ian non lo avrebbe nemmeno salutato, prima di sparire, se non fosse per Mandy.   
  
Esita, in una smorfia di dolore, ma si tocca lo stesso, per masturbarsi, per sentirlo vicino, ancora.  
  
Lo desidera dentro di lui, ma non fisicamente perché con Ian non è mai stato solo fottere, come gli ha fatto credere, come tutti hanno creduto, perfino lui stesso.  
Vuole sentirlo dentro, nel cuore, nel profondo dell'anima – se ne ha mai posseduta una.  
  
“Fare l'amore” così dicono in giro, ma lui che ha sempre bazzicato in altri luoghi, non sa se sia corretta quella espressione per spiegare cosa rivuole indietro.   
  
Lui non lo conosce l'amore. Non ne vede una forma, una stabilità, un luogo dove andare a cercarlo.   
O forse l'ha visto, negli occhi di Ian, per qualche impercettibile istante quando tutto andava bene, ma lo ha sempre negato. E ora sono lontani, non c'è nessun filo che lo conduce a quel viso, né a quel sentimento.  
C'è solo dolore, nel profondo, provocato da una mancanza.   
  
Si tocca, passando la mano sul suo membro moscio e lo guarda; quei movimenti lo porterebbero a socchiudere gli occhi, per poter dar modo alla mente di poter inquadrare un'immagine erotica, ma tutto ciò che conta, in quel bagno, è quella foto sulla quale, le sue iridi chiare, di ghiaccio, lucide e dilaniate, si incatenano.  
Perché è un masochista e vuole dolore, non piacere.  
Geme, insoddisfatto, e una fitta in pieno petto gli fa pensare – come tutte le sere – che non avrà un orgasmo, che non basterà nemmeno per quella sera, una fottuta foto.  
  
Lo rivuole indietro. Non saperlo al sicuro, lo fa impazzire. E per questo che chiede in giro, fingendosi indifferente, notizie della testa rossa in casa Gallagher. E puntualmente rimane ferito dalle risposte sempre vaghe e indispettite.  
  
"Ancora nessuna notizia" dicono, come se non fosse importante.  
  
"Dove cazzo sei, Ian?”  
“Stai bene?”   
“Sei vivo?"  
  
Ansima, e si morde un labbro. È frustrazione, la sua, perché è moscio lì, dove sta toccando, da quando Ian è andato via. Niente più passioni, niente più adrenalina, niente più orgasmi...  
  
Solo strazio, angoscia, vuoti, mancanze.  
  
"Dove cazzo sei Ian?"  
  
Preoccupazione, rabbia, incertezze.  
  
Si guarda, non più la foto, ma lui. E si distrae. Le sue colpe, ci riescono.  
  
"È colpa tua, Mickey. Tua."  
  
Così un pugno. Secco. Al suo riflesso. Per distruggerlo e distruggersi. E un "Fanculo!" sommesso.  
Alcuni graffi sulla mano, e dolore – quello fisico. E ancora un altro "Fanculo!" stavolta urlato, sempre a se stesso e a quella agonia che non lo lascia, mai, nemmeno per un paio di minuti in cui decide di masturbarsi.  
  
C'è del sangue su quel “fuck” tatuato sulle dita della mano. E stavolta le lacrime le lascia sfuggire. Fino a quando, almeno, "che succede? Tutto bene?" sente, da dietro la porta.  
Sospira, affranto. Non avrà mai più del tempo per star solo. Perché è solo, senza Ian, ma assurdamente circondato da qualcuno pronto a guardarlo, senza vederlo veramente.  
  
“Che succede?” si domanda, retoricamente.   
  
Che Ian è scomparso e non sa se è vivo. Ma lui è morto.   
  
Ecco cosa sa.   
  
Perché Mickey si sente un morto che cammina, da quando non c'è più la sua testa rossa nei pareggi.  
  
Ecco cosa succede.  
  



End file.
